


Понедельники и их разновидности

by Semorana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, RPF, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semorana/pseuds/Semorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан устал. Он никогда не любил понедельники. Просто не мог вспомнить ни одного удачного. Этот не стал исключением...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понедельники и их разновидности

**Author's Note:**

> Герои не мои, они свои собственные.  
> Любое совпадение с реальными людьми совершенно случайно ;)

_А может быть Хеклин все же оборотень?_ Дилан щурился, разглядывая лицо Тайлера сквозь граненое стекло стакана. Они пили почти на равных, только вот Тайлер, в отличие от своего _«коллеги по съемкам, да, Джулия, именно так»_ , вполне нормально изъяснялся связными предложениями и вполне мог стоять на ногах. _Хмм… А зачем это он встал?_

\- Подъем, Дилан, с тебя на сегодня хватит, - вышеупомянутый Дилан продолжал смотреть на Хеклина сквозь толстое стекло, никак не подавая виду, что он его слышал. - Дилан, - на этот раз, внимательно изучаемый объект, протянул руку и высвободил пустой стакан из несильного захвата.

\- Интересно, ты нарушил мои конституционные права, когда отобрал у меня мой виски? – О’Брайен неловко схватил предложенную руку и поднялся на ноги. Мир накренился и он рефлекторно вцепился в ближайшую опору – Тайлера. Плечо оказалось очень приятным на ощупь, и Дилан заинтересованно уставился на черную футболку, под которой перекатывались трапециевидные мышцы. Дилан хмыкнул, откуда он знает это странное слово? Рука невольно огладила хлопковую ткань. Класс. Просто отпад. Он наверняка делает что-то не совсем нормальное, да? И завтра это все не покажется ему такой уж хорошей идеей, но сейчас… Сейчас Дилан не мог заставить себя остановиться. В конце концов у него есть классное оправдание – он пьян. Пальцы невесомо скользнули к вырезу футболки и прикоснулись к ключице.

\- Дилан, - по интонации Тайлера было невозможно понять о чем он думает, так что Дилану пришлось оторваться от созерцания шеи коллеги и обратить свой взгляд на его лицо. Потрясающие губы. Черт. Надо было смотреть на нос. Или в глаза, раз уж он хотел понять, о чем думает Тайлер. - Я отвезу тебя в гостиницу, - Дилан хмыкнул во второй раз.

\- Твой тон… Весь такой _«хмурый волк»_. Знаешь, фанаты тебя так называют.. Точнее не тебя, а Дерека. Точнее даже не фанаты, а я… Стайлз. Когда-то назвал, а фанам понравилось, - Тайлер мученически возвел глаза к потолку.

\- Тебе нельзя пить больше стакана пива.

\- Эй! Я выпил всего три стопки текиллы и порцию виски… может быть две, чтобы чуть освежить мысли, - обиженно пробурчал Дилан, и, намереваясь доказать, что невероятно трезв, отпихнул Тайлера плечом и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к двери. Мир уже привычно накренился, громкая музыка неприятно ударила по барабанным перепонкам. Дилан скривился. А потом кто-то неожиданно мягко взял его под локоть и повел к выходу из клуба.

\- Постооой-ка… А как же ребята? Мы их так и бросим? – Дилан тоскливо покосился на закрывшуюся за ними дверь клуба. Там был виски, ром, текилла и прочие маленькие радости жизни. О покинутых друзьях он думал в последнюю очередь.

\- _«Ребята»_ ушли сорок минут назад, мой милый друг, - Дилан с неподдельным удивлением воззрел на Хеклина, на что последний лишь в очередной раз закатил… Вот тут определенно было что-то не так. Дилан нахмурился. Тайлер почему-то не закатывал глаза, а как-то странно улыбался – мягко и немного… грустно? Дилан мотнул головой, он не мог понять значение этого взгляда. Но когда его зрение снова сфокусировалось на лице коллеги, тот уже не улыбался.

Ехали они в полном молчании. Тайлер что-то сосредоточенно печатал в своем телефоне, а Дилан вырисовывал на запотевшем стекле кленовый лист. Такси плавно скользило по улицам Лос-Анжелеса, а немного протрезвевший Дилан размышлял о своей судьбе.

Дилан устал. Он никогда не любил понедельники. Просто не мог вспомнить ни одного удачного. Этот не стал исключением. Долгожданное возвращение к съемкам после хиатуса должно было радовать по всем законам логики. Но Дилану было некомфортно. Он уже два месяца и пять дней не видел Тайлера и теперь он должен был очень тщательно контролировать свои эмоции, а ведь он уже отвык от этого. Играть _«дружеское отношение»_ это здорово. На экране. На съемках. Пять часов в день. Но не двадцать четыре. Дилан отчаянно ударился лбом о подобие кленового листа, ловя на себе удивленный взгляд Тайлера. Черт. Почему он так быстро трезвеет?

Такси мягко затормозило у высокого здания, на котором предсказуемо светилось неоном _«Holiday Inn»_. Дилан сразу дернул ручку двери и вышел на прохладный воздух. «Тай заплатит, раз уж вызвался _«подвезти»_ », - с необоснованной мстительностью подумал Дилан и направился в сторону крутящихся дверей.

\- Ты обижен, - констатировал Тайлер, небрежно облокотившись на заднюю стенку лифта. – На что?

Дилан что-то невнятно пробормотал, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Он и сам по сути не мог объяснить на что был обижен. Но внутри поселилась какая-то странная злость. О’Брайен подозревал, что в этом был замешан алкоголь.

Лифт оповестил о прибытии на этаж приветливым _“дзынь”_.

\- Я и сам мог бы прекрасно добраться до номера, я не настолько пьян, - пробормотал Дилан.

\- Мне так спокойнее, - пожал плечами Тайлер. Дилан хмыкнул.

Они в молчании прошли до двери с гравировкой _«1530»_.

\- Миссия выполнена, - О’Брайен отсалютовал Хеклину карточкой и провел ею по считывателю. Зеленый огонек замигал, приглашая пройти в уютную темноту номера. 

\- Спасибо, - Дилан впервые за время их маленького путешествия поднял глаза на Тайлера. – То есть сейчас это не так уж и искренне, но завтра, зная себя, я точно преисполнюсь благодарностью, - Дилан закатил глаза, демонстративно показывая, что не одобряет трезвого себя. Он сделал шаг в глубь номера… Тайлер шагнул за ним. _Что за черт?_  Но прежде чем О’Брайен смог что-то осознать Тайлер наклонился и почти невесомо прикоснулся губами к краешку губ Дилана. Этот жест был таким простым и пропитанным какой-то невероятной нежностью, что у Дилана на секунду перехватило дыхание. А потом последовал другой поцелуй. Такой же нежный, но уже прямо в губы и Дилан несмело ответил, не до конца веря в происходящее. Но действо закончилось, почти не начавшись – Тайлер отстранился, проведя на последок пальцами по затылку, ероша волосы Дилана.

\- Я тоже скучал по тебе. Все два месяца и пять дней.

А потом он просто вышел из номера, закрыв за собой дверь, оставив Дилана смотреть на красное отполированное дерево и путаться в своих мыслях. Вся система полетела к чертям. Ведь сегодня был понедельник. И это был самый лучший вечер в жизни Дилана О’Брайена.

 


End file.
